


Please Master (про Родьку и Лозинского)

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: История об эмиграции, о романе в коробках, о силе поэзии и о том, как стихотворение одного гея из Нью-Йорка может изменить пару жизней.





	Please Master (про Родьку и Лозинского)

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте использовано стихотворение Аллена Гинзберга «Please Master» в переводе Эрин

Пятая посылка приходит аккурат перед Новым годом. Лозинский забирает из своего сожженного почтового ящика извещение с гордым «США», нацарапанным от руки, в графе «откуда», потом отстаивает привычную очередь к маленькому окошку, получает тяжелую коричневую коробку, всю в печатях и ярких наклейках, и с традиционно уже замятым углом. Вертит в руках, борется с желанием открыть прямо в здании почты, гадает, что же там на этот раз. Без сомнения, книги. Вопрос только — какие? Чем живет его мальчик сейчас?

Таким образом они с Родькой общаются почти два года, пятнадцатого января будет ровно два года с тех самых пор, как Родька переехал в Америку. Хотя «общаются» тут слишком громкое слово, на коробке никогда нет обратного адреса, только фамилия и город, поэтому Лозинский знает, что за эти почти два года Родька успел пожить в Нью-Йорке, Балтиморе, Чикаго, Нэшвилле и даже в Голливуде. В этом нет ничего удивительного — мальчик никогда не любил сидеть на месте. В этот раз посылка пришла из Кремниевой Долины. Лозинский был уверен, что рано или поздно Родька осядет именно там. Типичный путь — МТИ, потом предложение работать на какую-нибудь небольшую компанию в Америке, обязательно невыгодное, но дающее право на рабочую визу, потом другое предложение и следующая компания, за ней еще одна, однако, рано или поздно все талантливые программисты оказываются в Кремниевой долине. Родька, без сомнения, очень талантливый программист.

В его посылках нет писем или фотографий, нет даже джинсов или магнитофонов — только книги. Читанные, с заложенными страницами, карандашными пометками, отрывочными фразами, записанными на форзацах явно на скорую руку тем почерком, который Лозинский легко узнает из тысячи. Он практически уверен, что все, что читает Родька, попадает сначала в коробку, а затем в Россию. Как филолог, доцент кафедры иностранных языков и вообще человек с классическим образованием (произносить патетически) Лозинский считает, что это абсолютно бессистемное чтение, но вот как человеку, которому Родька, мягко говоря, совсем не чужой, наблюдать за тем, как меняются его вкусы и мысли безумно интересно. Первая коробка, которую Лозинский получил буквально месяца через полтора после отъезда Родьки, была заполнена Шекспиром. Все издания старые, кое-где сохранились наклейки комиссионного магазина. Гамлет, сонеты, Кориолан, Макбет — Лозинский уверен, что Родька просто сгреб всю полку ради бородатой советской шутки «мы учим английский, чтобы читать Шекспира в оригинале». Еще Лозинский уверен, что Родька ничего не понял, потому что, откровенно говоря, нет ничего хуже Шекспира в оригинале, если у вас нет пресловутого классического образования, а лучше — докторской степени. Закладки находятся только в сонетах — сто двадцать шестом, девяносто девятом и двадцатом — похоже, Родька просто прочитал одну из статей, спекулирующих на ориентации поэта (Лозинский и сам перевел парочку таких, по нынешним временам они прекрасно продаются). В двадцатом сонете карандашом жирно обведена последняя строчка — «Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure». [1]. Лозинский тогда плюнул на ковер и пожалел, что на коробке нет обратного адреса. Первый раз.

Следующей посылкой приходит какая-то юморная и не очень классика — О'Генри, Марк Твен, Джек Лондон, даже Френисис со своими скачками. Лозинский знает все эти книги в прекрасном русском переводе, но иметь их оригинальные версии на полке очень приятно. Опять ценники комиссионки. У скольких людей они могли побывать до того, как оказались здесь, в Москве? И мог бы хоть кто-нибудь подумать, что они здесь окажутся? Еще в посылке прилетают газеты. Интересоваться новостями маленького Нэшвилла все равно, что смотреть в замочную скважину — толком ничего не разглядеть. Лозинский читает газеты на ночь и лениво размышляет, как та или иная новость могли повлиять на Родькину жизнь. Может, он знал человека, на которого написан этот некролог? Или вот налоги, волнуют ли его налоги? Есть ли у него вообще деньги? Хотя, наверное, есть, раз он продолжает покупать и присылать книги.

Третьей посылкой оказываются популярные — или в этом контексте правильней — скандальные? — книги с гей-темой. Лозинский перелистывает странички Комнаты Джованни и думает, что Родька дорвался. Впрочем, и он сам, Лозинский, тоже в некотором смысле дорвался, потому что, чтобы найти ту же Комнату Джованни в Советской Москве, ему пришлось попотеть. В прямом смысле слова. Конечно, это было настолько давно, что уже кажется неправдой, но сам себя Лозинский обманывать не привык. Он просматривает Телени и подумывает их перевести, кажется, Телени тут еще не издавались, а та же Колонна [2]с руками оторвет.

Заполнять пустоту, которая осталась после отъезда Родьки, Лозинскому было не так уж и просто. Свободного времени получалось много, слишком много. Денег мало. Маринка тогда только начала свой челночный бизнес, дела шли не очень. Вот на лекциях его было не протолкнуться, правда, за это все равно практически не платили. В период между посылкой с Марк Твеном и посылкой с американской гей-литературой, Лозинский чем только не занимался. Давал частные уроки, синхронил на делегациях, делал корректуры, даже переводил мессы для пасторов, которые бодро потом кричали с экрана телевизора, размахивая руками. Мессы, о, это было самое веселое.

Частников Лозинский конечно брал, но с ними больше не сближался. Никаких посиделок, пива и «а папа с северов строганину привез». Во-первых, все они, эти его ученики, внимающие каждому его слову (ох, недооценивали в свое время силу мотивации), скорее всего, скоро уедут, каждый из них мечтает стать гражданином какого-нибудь прогнившего капиталистического общества. Во-вторых, спасибо, хватило и одного раза. Не то, чтобы Лозинский что-то Родьке обещал, но завертится снова, сначала таблица неправильных глаголов, а потом проверка на практике гипотезы, можно ли передать британский акцент советского разлива половым путем. Не то, чтобы он спал со всеми своими студентами, его бы просто на всех не хватило, но в теории такой сценарий был возможен, а Лозинский привык просчитывать все сценарии. Еще, если совсем уж честно, не хотелось затирать воспоминания о Родьке. Почему-то не хотелось.

Впрочем, если подумать, за почти два года он успел развестись, переехать (бывшая жена любезно передавала ему извещения о посылках), немного сменить круг общения, посетить плешку у Большого театра официально и с вызовом, и даже один раз сходить в настоящий гей клуб. С разводом все получилось просто, как только Маринка немного встала на ноги, они расстались совершеннейшими друзьями. Не было никаких сложностей, а скорее совокупность факторов, подтолкнувших их к такому шагу — итальянские шмотки хорошо продавались, Маринка нашла себе хорошего мужика (вот тут Лозинский ей чуть-чуть завидовал), а плюсы от брака с научным работником исчезли вместе с Советами. Детей у них так и не получилось, хотя это к лучшему, характер потомка союза Лозинского и Маринки было страшно представить. Главная же причина их расставания — жена всегда его немного подозревала. Поэтому Лозинский оставил ей квартиру, сам съехал в бабушкину однушку, маленькую, зато у Чистых Прудов, всегда был упакован по последней моде в итальянские шмотки (университетские девочки млели) и всегда мог позвонить бывшей, потрындеть за жизнь. Маринка оказалась удивительно хорошим другом.

На плешку Лозинский потащился из чистого чувства протеста и на волне той свободы, которая всех тогда охватила. Хотелось объять необъятное и сделать то, за что еще пару лет назад запросто бы посадили. Вышло довольно глупо, на плешке он был далеко не в первый раз, но теперь-то он пришел не как шпион, а как полноправный член, мать его, сообщества. Разумеется, никакого сообщества на тот момент в Москве не было — были группки, этакие клубы по интересам к членам и задницам, те же самые, что и раньше, разве что чуть более открытые, но каждому хотелось ощутить себя этаким Харви Милком от сохи. В итоге, на плешке Лозинский увидел с десяток смутно знакомых лиц, парочку травести, дешевых блядей в избытке и огромное количество зевак. Какие там уединения в густых кустах при таком-то обществе! Лозинский разозлился и, не поздоровавшись со знакомыми, потопал домой. Он, если честно, рассчитывал найти кого-нибудь на ночь, пустая квартира манила огромной кроватью, но оказалось, что сейчас знакомиться на плешке все равно что хватать девок за причинные места в метро — результат конечно есть, да не тот, а чья-то потная подмышка обязательно оказывается под носом.

Еще смешнее вышло с гей-клубом. Вечеринку организовали по всем правилам какие-то ребята, только что приехавшие из Европы, сняли помещение, выписали модного диджея, поставили двух шкафов на фейс-контроль и позвали буквально всех, а те позвали своих всех. Клуб набился битком — свобода же, гласность. Не пошли, наверное, только семейные, ну те, у кого жены. Стоит вся эта толпа в клубе, глазками стреляет, музыка грохочет, а народ танцевать-то не танцует, а все знакомых выглядывает и норовит разбиться на кучки. Слишком непривычна оказалась массовость для советских гомосексуалов. Да и музыка оказалась странная, нет, однозначно модная, только как танцевать под нее совершенно непонятно. Вот когда догадался какой-то умник Пугачеву поставить, дело пошло на лад.

Лозинский постоял у барной стойки, полюбовался на дергающихся под оглушающее «без тебя меня любимый мой», допил и пошел домой. Так провалилась вторая попытка снять кого-нибудь на ночь. В большой кровати, которую Лозинский тоже из чувства протеста поставил ровно посреди комнаты, он писал письмо Родьке. Язвительное, желчное письмо про гей-клуб, про плешку, про Тучу, про забитые железными листами киоски, про Юпи, от которых красится язык, про безденежье, про сектантов, которых расплодилось столько, что всех уже и не упомнишь, про переводы, студентов, их загибающийся институт, про пидорасов. Родьке можно было рассказать все что угодно, все равно эти письма никогда не отправятся адресату.

Летом Родька путешествовал. Проехал знаменитую route 66 от Чикаго до Санта—Моники, книжек в посылке было не очень много, но все из разных городов. Еще лежали туристические буклеты, несколько рекламных газет и парочка картонных прямоугольников для пивных стаканов. Назначение и смысловой посыл последних Лозинский так и не понял, кроме разве что того, что пиво было выпито и даже немного разлито в каком -то баре в Оклахоме. Еще среди книжек затесался блокнот. Американский клон своего советского собрата — дешевая бумага на серой пружинке, когда Лозинский писал диссертацию, такие блокноты валялись у него по всему дому, даже в туалете на бачке — Маринку это страшно раздражало. Свой блокнот Родька исписал от корки до корки, хоть и в свойственной ему своеобразной манере. На каждой странице по одной фразе. «Ты знал, что из кактусов можно гнать наркоту?», «В общаге у нас жил чукча Дохсун, тут индейцы вылитые Дохсуны», «По дороге бесплатные чистые туалеты, который раз уже пользуюсь, а привыкнуть никак не могу», «Быстро ли ты умрешь, если спрыгнешь со скалы Большого Каньона? Можно рассчитать силу удара и скорость падения, но мне лень», «Секвойи красивые», «Я в мотеле, тут красный телефон. Такой же был в квартире того твоего друга-дипломата, в которой мы с тобой, хотя ты все равно, скорее всего, не помнишь», «Лозинский, мы в Канзасе. Я еду искать Элли», «Где бы найти еще Гудвина, тоже хочу попросить немного мозгов». Целый блокнот отрывочных фраз. Лозинский прочитал его один раз, потом прочитал второй, но от конца к началу, а потом пошел смотреть атлас, кажется, там была неплохая карта штатов.

Родька рассказывал Лозинскому про Америку. Книгами, газетными вырезками, билетами на автобус и приглашениями на непопулярные театральные постановки. Надо отметить, что для мальчика, увлеченного исключительно компьютерами, у него развился неплохой вкус к культуре. Лозинский, сидя по-турецки на своей огромной кровати, писал Родьке про новую Россию. Если бы он мог, он послал бы Родьке ваучеры, а может расчетный листок, когда все они вдруг стали миллионерами, но зарплаты нет уже несколько месяцев, показал бы, во что превратилась плешка у Большого, сфотографировал бы бандитское кладбище. Показал бы свободу, гласность и новую жизнь. Ведь, если Лозинскому, конечно, не показалось, Родька жалел, когда уезжал.

Пятую посылку, разумеется, без обратного адреса, Лозинский получает за неделю до Нового Года, почта украшена мишурой, тут и там развешанной по оторванным до половины, свисающим пыльными плетями с высоких карнизов шторам, очередь ко всем окошкам бубнит и мрачно переминается с ноги на ногу — ни дать ни взять королевские пингвины в холода. Лозинский расслаблен и благодушен, даже очередь не вызывает привычного раздражения, а после того, как он наконец вскрывает посылку (не утерпел и расковырял ее прямо в отделении), настроение и вовсе подскакивает до невиданных высот. Похоже, Родька спутался с филологом, а может каким-то панком от литературы — в коробке подборка битников, Генри Миллер, Хантер Томпсон и даже такие редкие вещи как Каниннгем и «Цена соли» Хайсмит. Лозинский нежно проводит пальцами по корешкам каждой книги, листает страницы, выхватывает то тут, то там отдельные слова, вглядывается в них, вчитывается, и книга начинает затягивать как в омут. Кажется, проблема с тем, как бы подешевле провести новогоднюю ночь, отпала сама собой. Лозинский предвкушает одинокую вечеринку на кровати с томиком Каниннгема, например. Тот факт, что в России его не читал практически никто, греет Лозинскому душу.

Записку в сборнике стихов Аллена Гинзберга он заметил не сразу, прошел Новый год, он успел перевести для Колонны отрывок из «Тропика Рака», а потом они попросили стихов для Митиного журнала, чего-нибудь пожестче, и Лозинский сразу подумал о Гинзберге. Из всей посылки только эту книгу он до сих пор так и не открывал, черт его знает почему. Записка — плотно свернутая сероватая бумажка с небрежно написанным карандашом «Сначала стихотворение!» была вложена в разворот с «Please Master». Лозинский уже начал крутить ее в пальцах, но все-таки решил сыграть по Родькиным правилам, отложил записку, поудобнее устроился на кровати и вчитался в текст.

_Please master can I touch your cheek_   
_please master can I kneel at your feet_   
_please master can I loosen your blue pants_   
_please master can I gaze at your golden haired belly [3]_

  
Этого стихотворения Гинзберга он раньше никогда не видел, и даже для Колонны это слишком — такими были первые мысли, лихорадочные, цепляющиеся друг за друга, в то время как стихотворение тянуло дальше и глубже.

_please master can I gently take down your shorts_   
_please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes_   
_please master can I take off your clothes below your chair_   
_please master can I kiss your ankles and soul [4]_

  
Родька, сука! Лозинский чувствовал, как покраснели щеки, и как дыхание сбивается на учащенное, рваное. Ankles and soul, блять. Сука. Стихотворение словно жило своей жизнью в его голове, какой-то голос читал его прямо в уши Лозинскому, а перед глазами стоял Родька. Родька в их самый первый раз, когда все было глупо и смешно, пьяный, с алыми щеками, тянущийся к нему прямо через кухонный стол, опрокидывая бутылки. Родька, когда они на неделю сбежали от реальности в Анапу, загорелый, лежащий обнаженным на диком галечном пляже, хитро смотрящий из-под челки, со стояком, который он даже не пытается скрыть. Член в облачке из кудрявых светлых волос стоит гордо и как-то важно. Еще на старой квартире, Маринка уехала к матери, Родька, стоит на коленях, отсасывает ему, голова мерно движется между его разведенных коленей, а хлюпающий звук не оставляет никаких сомнений в том, чем занимаются в комнате преподаватель и студент, Лозинскому стоит неимоверных усилий сдержаться и не запустить руки ему в волосы, задавая ритм. Мальчик этого страшно не любит.

_please master can I touch lips to your muscle hairless thigh_   
_please master can I lay my ear pressed to your stomach_   
_please master can I wrap my arms around your white ass [5]_

  
Текст летит дальше, одна картинка сменяет другую, Родька подмахивающий ему, Родька, берущий его за руку и уводящий в мужской туалет университета, да, бывало и такое. Член Лозинского стоит камнем, трется о плотную ткань брюк, оставляя на них влажное пятно, еще немного, и он обкончается, как малолетка. Он думал, что и не помнит таких деталей, как покрывалась испариной спина Родьки, что у него были всегда холодные руки, которые Лозинский грел между своими коленями после секса, если секс был в кровати, и у них еще оставалось немного времени.

_please master can I lick your groin curled with soft blond fur_   
_please master can I touch my tongue to your rosy asshole_   
_please master may I pass my face to your balls,_   
_please master, please look into my eyes, [6]_

  
Лозинский сдается, приспускает брюки и обхатывает член. Закрывает глаза, он дочитал стих, и слова будто отпечатались где-то на его сетчатке, а голос все также шепчет в уши. Лозинский дрочит, двигает кулаком остервенело и жестко, перед глазами встают все новые и новые воспоминания, их воспоминания. Большим пальцем он обводит головку, замедляет темп, а потом снова наращивает его, все быстрей и быстрей, дыхание срывается, Лозинский стонет сквозь сжатые зубы и кончает. Пачкает руку, одежду, постель, но плевать. Он чувствует себя абсолютно выжатым, в голове счастливая пустота, мыслей нет, и голос в ушах наконец затих. Лозинский лежит, пытается отдышаться, легко гладит член и вдруг вспоминает — записка! Тянется к бумажке, встать, даже сесть нет никаких сил, одной рукой разворачивает ее и читает «Какой будет ответ?», а ниже адрес, Кремниевая долина, Сан-Хосе, улица, дом и номер квартиры. Лозинский роняет записку обратно на кровать и смеется истеричным, каркающим смехом.

Какой вообще мог быть ответ на так поставленный вопрос? Будь Лозинский лет на десять моложе, полетел бы первым самолетом вперед, в неизвестность. Но сейчас? Другая страна, о которой он знает только в рамках курса литературы, другая ментальность, другой язык, пускай знакомый. Не поздно ли все менять? А может быть, это и есть его последний шанс? В новой России, признаться, тоже абсолютно ничего не держит. Есть ли смысл ждать, что вдруг все здесь изменится к лучшему? Лозинский думает два дня, автоматически ходит, даже что-то преподает, не переставая думать, но так и не приходит к однозначному ответу. Не сомневается только его член, он столько не дрочил с отрочества. Родька. Родька кругом вокруг него, у них было, было это самое «настоящее», которое ищут все, а находят единицы. У них оно было, но будет ли еще? И какого ответа ждет сам Родька? Хотел бы просто приезда Лозинского, так прислал бы билет или приглашение для визы. Опять решил передать всю ему инициативу и ответственность за принятие решений? Нет уж, мальчик вырос, ему и карты в руки.

Лозинский решает поступить проще, занимает у друзей полароид, раздевается, встает у зеркала и делает фотографию [7]. У него нет очков, бороды, да и лысины тоже нет, но Родька должен оценить такой ответ — безусловное «да», которое Лозинский так и не смог выразить словами, — а дальше будет что будет. Он прячет фотографию в конверт, пишет на нем адрес из записки, относит на почту и отправляет первым классом. Пока он переминается с ноги на ногу в традиционной очереди, Бутусов по радио поет про последний бумажный пароход, Лозинскому кажется, что это очень хороший знак.

 

 

_Примечания: 1) Люби меня, а их дари любовью. (пер. С.Я. Маршака)_

_2) «Митин журнал» основан в 1985 году, издательство Kolonna Publications - в 1997. В 2002 году состоялось их объединение. Публиковали они тексты, так или иначе подходящие под понятие «неформат». В Митином журнале печатались в девяностых годах стихотворения Аллена Гинзберга (эротического характера)._

_3) прошу господин дай коснуться твоей щеки прошу господин дай пасть к твоим ногам прошу господин дай ослабить ремень твоих тесных синих брюк прошу господин дай взглянуть на твое златовласое тело_

_4) прошу господин дай мне плавно стянуть с тебя штаны прошу господин дай мне всё увидеть собственными глазами прошу господин дай мне оставить твою одежду под стулом прошу господин дай покрыть поцелуями твои лодыжки и душу_

_5) прошу господин дай мне прикоснуться губами к мускулистым гладким бедрам прошу господин дай мне приложиться ухом к твоему животу прошу господин дай мне обхватить руками твой белый зад_

_6) прошу господин дай мне облизать твой покрытый светлыми зарослями волос пах прошу господин дай мне коснуться языком твоей розовой дырки прошу господин дай мне опустить лицо к твоим яйцам прошу господин взгляни мне в глаза_

_7) Лозинский подразумевал[вот эту фотографию Аллена Гинзберга](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-AYlD8k1R3Mo/VOs1DKWFFrI/AAAAAAAAGiw/Rnxm9GhN-5o/s1600/Ginsberg_Web2.jpg)_


End file.
